The demand for efficient digital narrow- and wideband speech encoding techniques with a good trade-off between the subjective quality and bit rate is increasing in various application areas such as teleconferencing, multimedia, and wireless communications. Until recently, a telephone bandwidth constrained into a range of 200-3400 Hz has mainly been used in speech coding applications. However, wideband speech applications provide increased intelligibility and naturalness in communication compared to the conventional telephone bandwidth. A bandwidth in the range of 50-7000 Hz has been found sufficient for delivering a good quality giving an impression of face-to-face communication. For general audio signals, this bandwidth gives an acceptable subjective quality, but is still lower than the quality of FM radio or CD that operate on ranges of 20-16000 Hz and 20-20000 Hz, respectively.
A speech encoder converts a speech signal into a digital bit stream which is transmitted over a communication channel or stored in a storage medium. The speech signal is digitized, that is, sampled and quantized with usually 16-bits per sample. The speech encoder has the role of representing these digital samples with a smaller number of bits while maintaining a good subjective speech quality. The speech decoder or synthesizer operates on the transmitted or stored bit stream and converts it back to a sound signal.
Code-Excited Linear Prediction (CELP) coding is one of the best available techniques for achieving a good compromise between the subjective quality and bit rate. This encoding technique is a basis of several speech encoding standards both in wireless and wireline applications. In CELP encoding, the sampled speech signal is processed in successive blocks of L samples usually called frames, where L is a predetermined number corresponding typically to 10-30 ms. A linear prediction (LP) filter is computed and transmitted every frame. The computation of the LP filter typically needs a lookahead, a 5-15 ms speech segment from the subsequent frame. The L-sample frame is divided into smaller blocks called subframes. Usually the number of subframes is three or four resulting in 4-10 ms subframes. In each subframe, an excitation signal is usually obtained from two components, the past excitation and the innovative, fixed-codebook excitation. The component formed from the past excitation is often referred to as the adaptive codebook or pitch excitation. The parameters characterizing the excitation signal are coded and transmitted to the decoder, where the reconstructed excitation signal is used as the input of the LP filter.
As the main applications of low bit rate speech encoding are wireless mobile communication systems and voice over packet networks, then increasing the robustness of speech codecs in case of frame erasures becomes of significant importance. In wireless cellular systems, the energy of the received signal can exhibit frequent severe fades resulting in high bit error rates and this becomes more evident at the cell boundaries. In this case the channel decoder fails to correct the errors in the received frame and as a consequence, the error detector usually used after the channel decoder will declare the frame as erased. In voice over packet network applications, the speech signal is packetized where usually a 20 ms frame is placed in each packet. In packet-switched communications, a packet dropping can occur at a router if the number of packets become very large, or the packet can reach the receiver after a long delay and it should be declared as lost if its delay is more than the length of a jitter buffer at the receiver side. In these systems, the codec is subjected to typically 3 to 5% frame erasure rates. Furthermore, the use of wideband speech encoding is an important asset to these systems in order to allow them to compete with traditional PSTN (public switched telephone network) that uses the legacy narrow band speech signals.
The adaptive codebook, or the pitch predictor, in CELP plays an important role in maintaining high speech quality at low bit rates. However, since the content of the adaptive codebook is based on the signal from past frames, this makes the codec model sensitive to frame loss. In case of erased or lost frames, the content of the adaptive codebook at the decoder becomes different from its content at the encoder. Thus, after a lost frame is concealed and consequent good frames are received, the synthesized signal in the received good frames is different from the intended synthesis signal since the adaptive codebook contribution has been changed. The impact of a lost frame depends on the nature of the speech segment in which the erasure occurred. If the erasure occurs in a stationary segment of the signal then an efficient frame erasure concealment can be performed and the impact on consequent good frames can be minimized. On the other hand, if the erasure occurs in an speech onset or a transition, the effect of the erasure can propagate through several frames. For instance, if the beginning of a voiced segment is lost, then the first pitch period will be missing from the adaptive codebook content. This will have a severe effect on the pitch predictor in consequent good frames, resulting in long time before the synthesis signal converge to the intended one at the encoder.